


On a moonlit night

by cherry_tyun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Short & Sweet, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_tyun/pseuds/cherry_tyun
Summary: Frustrated with studying for his exams, Taehyun decides to step out onto his balcony late one night to distract himself – not expecting to be serenaded by an angel, who also happens to be his neighbour.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	On a moonlit night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic so it's honestly nothing extraordinary but I wanted to share it regardless :) Hope you like it and please feel free to leave constructive criticism, thank you <3

Taehyun was utterly frustrated.

The half-year exams were around the corner and he was determined to do well, so he'd been staying up late to finish his syllabus. Studying wasn't difficult for him – he liked learning! But History? History relied on memorisation, and by the time he completed the first chapter Taehyun was two steps away from setting his textbook on fire.

Exhaling, he glanced at his phone. The time read 12:45 am. School was in about 6 hours and he should probably go to sleep now, but despite his exhaustion he wasn't sleepy. He could easily stay up for at least another hour.

He definitely needed a break though and stargazing seemed like a good idea.

Stepping onto his balcony, he was welcomed with the fresh cool breeze of the night and immediately felt at peace. The sky was gorgeous tonight, decorated with a million twinkling stars and the full moon shining in all its glory. He leaned on the balcony's railing and looked up, engaging himself in tracing out constellations.

After a few minutes, Taehyun was in the midst of identifying the Ursa Minor when he heard a faint sound. It sounded like someone was … singing? He concentrated on the sound and was slowly able to figure out the words.

_ Help me _

_ It's like the walls are caving in _

Taehyun stood up straight as the mellifluous tune carried on. Never before had Taehyun been so entranced by someone's singing. Who was this gem?

_ Sometimes I feel like giving up _

_ But I just can't _

Curious, Taehyun turned his head – and in that moment, his entire world stilled.

Standing in the balcony adjacent to his own, hands resting on the railing as he gazed at the night sky, was the most beautiful boy Taehyun had ever seen. His pale skin glowed under moonlight, deeming him to be more ethereal than real. Long, wavy hair framed his face, falling short above his eyes and accentuating his sharp nose. His smile seemed to illuminate the surrounding atmosphere.

Taehyun was enamoured.

The boy had momentarily paused his singing to admire the night sky. Then, closing his eyes, he slowly resumed

_ It isn't in my blood _

_ It isn't in my blood _

Taehyun didn't believe in angels, yet as the boy continued to sing he could find no fitting explanation other than that he had to have descended from heaven. His voice was soothing and had a calming effect on Taehyun. He was a breathtaking view Taehyun was willing to look at for eternity.

What was this boy doing to him? He'd completely trapped him under his spell.

Eventually the song came to an end and the boy let out a content sigh. Taehyun was still mesmerized.

“You have a beautiful voice,” he said before he could stop himself. His words caught the other boy by surprise who immediately turned to face Taehyun. He stood there gaping at Taehyun for a second before finally speaking, a hint of shyness evident in his tone:

“Thank you. I wasn't aware I had a guest.”

Annoyed at the space separating their balconies, Taehyun moved a little further so he could see and hear the boy more clearly. As the other did the same and came nearer, Taehyun was stunned. He was even more beautiful up close.

“Sorry, I hope I didn't startle you. I'd come out to take a breather and heard you sing and, well, you had me captivated the whole time,” Taehyun said with a smile.

He was being bold but he didn't care. He wanted the boy to know how much he genuinely appreciated his singing. Taken aback by Taehyun's compliment, the boy blushed and Taehyun just wanted to grab the stars out of the night sky and give them to him right then and there.

God, he'd fallen in deep.

“I really am not as great a singer as you make me out to be,” the boy murmured, “but thank you. I appreciate it.”

“What's your name?”

“Huening Kai.”

_ Huening Kai. A pretty name for a pretty boy. _

“My name's Taehyun. A bit amusing that our first meeting happens to be at around one in the morning on our balconies but honestly I don't mind.”

Huening Kai giggled and Taehyun's heart did a cartwheel.

“Speaking of that, how have we never seen each other before? We're literally neighbours.”

“Probably because it's only been a month since I moved here,” Taehyun shrugged.

Huening Kai looked surprised.

“You're a mid-year transfer student then? That must be difficult with all the lessons to catch up on!”

“It sure is, and with the half-year exams coming up I'm beyond stressed. Fortunately studying has never been much of a problem for me so I'll manage somehow.”

Huening Kai was listening intently.

“I don't doubt it,” he smiled warmly, “you look like you're really smart. I'm sure you're gonna do well.”

Taehyun wanted the ground to swallow him up whole. He wasn't used to being complimented, and  _ certainly _ not by the cutest boy in the world. Scratching his nape awkwardly, he asked:

“So, uh, which school do you go to?”

“One Dream High. You?”

“No way, so do I!” Taehyun burst, hardly able to contain his excitement. Huening Kai grinned, visibly amused with Taehyun's enthusiasm.

“We should definitely hang out then. How about today? During lunch break?”

“Okay,” Taehyun nodded.

The silence that followed was strangely comforting. The two stood there for a while, staring at each other, quietly appreciating each other's presence. Taehyun wished he could stop time and preserve this moment forever. He didn't want to leave yet.

“It's pretty late now,” Huening Kai spoke up after some time, “we should get some sleep if we plan on meeting up later today, don't you think?”

Taehyun sighed and nodded. He really didn't want to leave.

“Yeah, we should.”

“Well then,” Huening Kai yawned as he stepped away from the railing and headed towards his room, “I'm off to bed. Good night, Taehyunie! Sweet dreams.”

_ Taehyunie.  _ Taehyun liked the sound of it. 

He smiled wistfully, gazing at the empty balcony for a long time before finally returning to his own room.

“Good night, Kai. Sweet dreams.”

  
  



End file.
